eotffandomcom-20200216-history
DH-17 Blaster Pistol
The DH-17 blaster pistol was a ranged weapon produced by BlasTech Industries and used primarily for shipboard combat. Features The DH-17 was an example of a typical blaster pistol, and was a standard-issue military sidearm in the Imperial Navy, the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the New Republic Defense Fleet. A short-range combat weapon, and also effective at medium ranges the DH-17 had an optimum range of thirty meters, but its armor-piercing blaster bolts were still effective, though somewhat less accurate at up to four times that distance. A semiautomatic weapon, it could also be modified to fire in short bursts and had a low-power stun setting, capable of knocking a human out for up to ten minutes. However, setting the weapon to full automatic fire drained the power pack in less than twenty seconds, and the wielder ran the risk of overheating the internal components and causing an explosive overload. The DH-17's blaster gas chamber carried enough gas for five hundred shots, and a standard power pack supplied energy for one hundred shots. The energy pack could be replaced in about five seconds by a skilled soldier, and a generator can charge a drained pack in around fifteen minutes. The weapon was particularly popular among naval forces, being able to pierce most body armor without piercing the hull of the vessel. History A Modified, Reforged copy is currently owned, and used by Jedi Padawan Lan-Dai Navras. Having acquired an old, worn, rusted, yet vintaged model onboard an old ship on his first mission with the Jedi. Lan-Dai cleaned and repaired the blaster as best he could, yet the truth remained that the body work and circuitry were outdated, and deteriorated due to lack of maintenance. Therefore Lan-Dai had to use the delicate relic sparingly, as it ran the risk of going on him, by way of overheating the circuitry and causing the gun to explode from the inside. It was not until years later when Lan-Dai once again met up with Crior Satim, the man responsible for modifying and upgrading Lan-Dai's S-5 Blaster, that the DH-17 would receive a worthy restoration and upgrade to suit the era. The DH-17's bodywork was melted down, and then reforged with the adding of dallorian alloy, more durable circuitry was created complete with an internal coolant, the blaster's range and power were enhanced, and it was also given an exclusive array of stun modes via internal barrel filters. Stun Modes Low Stun Mode: This stun mode is the simplest, gentlest stun mode on the gun. Distinguishable by its circular outwards sonic pattern, this stun mode is effective against any living target, capable of rendering the target unconscious for 15 to 30 minutes. (Results may vary, depending on species, state of physical health) High Stun Mode: This stun mode is far more potent, fitting for subduing targets in a non-lethal fashion. With this setting, one can render the target unconscious for up to 3-4 hours. Laser Burn Stun Mode: A powerful, non-lethal stun shot capable of knocking out an average sized being from 12-20 hours to 2-3 days, with all the appearances and registries of a kill shot. Only a few faint, yet traceable signs of brain activity will register, and heartbeat will slow to a crawl. Category:Weapon Database